


Pier

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Shane always thought the farmer was a little goody-two-shoes. But he was more of a man that knows how to get what he wants.





	Pier

 Shane grunted from the pits of his throat, holding onto his box of beer. Another dull and painful day at work. Oh, how he wished he could quit and never go back to that hell hole. Kicking a pebble on his way, he chided himself. As if he could get a better job than what he has now.

If he could get that farmer to buy more chickens, Marnie might get busy enough to finally let him help out at the shop.

Jack, that was his name. He swirled his tongue in his mouth in irritation. He should be able to say names other than Jas. But from years of calling people "kid" or "you", the simple act of saying a name seemed awfully difficult.

Ah, fuck it. Tossing all thoughts out of his mind, he rushed towards the pier in the forest. The night sky was clear, perfect for star gazing. Just right for some late night drinking.

Laying his ass onto the end of the boardwalk, he cracked open a can. Taking a quick swig, he hummed as the cool breeze sweep over him.

It's nice to be alone for once. Since his usual source of alcohol was the saloon, sometimes he would have to deal with Emily. She would always be trying to get him to interact with all the other townsfolk. She has her heart in the right place but... no.

Taking another sip, he sat there. All alone. Enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hey, you shouldn't be drinking here."

Shane jumped and hopped onto his feet. That voice. Behind him was that farmer, Jack. Jack peered at him with concerned eyes, nose nudged with dirt and clothes in a mess. Even messier than Shane in his worst.

"Why not?"

"Seriously, if you get drunk and rolled over the pier..." Jack said, pursing his lips into a thin line.

What a thought. Shane ignored the comment and sat back down, swiping his bangs from his face.

Starting a light hum, Jack sat next to Shane. Shane couldn't help himself but to frowned , which made Jack laugh. "If you want, you can tell me to leave."

Shane remained silent, taking another sip of his beer.

So they sat in peace, Jack casually swinging his legs, his heels brushing against the surface of the lake. Despite Shane's antisocial behavior, he didn't dislike the company of the farmer.

He would say that the guy was nice, friendly. A good man, as Marnie would describe. Sometimes Jack would come by the saloon and give him pepper poppers.

He said that he was trying a new recipe and he knew from Marnie that it was his fave. Lucky him.

Not that he was complaining. After all, free food means more money for beer. And... it's kinda nice to get doted on, despite it being so unwarranted.

Would he say there were friends? Maybe. He didn't want to die when they would meet together. That's good enough.

Though, Jack has a tendency to talk about how much money was he with his cranberry farm. Very Pierre-like, Shane thought, wrinkling his nose.

"Can I have one?" Jack asked, a small smile onto his face as he pointed at Shane's beers. Like he was trying to look approachable. Shane clicked his tongue.

"Can you even handle it? You look like a lightweight."

Jack pursed his lips into a narrow lip and nudged his elbow again. "Come on. Please?"

Shane looked away towards the clear lake, before grabbing a can and tossing it towards Jack. Jack made a ridiculous yelp, bouncing the can between his hands before holding it with a clumsy grip.

He hissed at the contact of cold metal against his aching hands. He thanked Shane before cracking it open and taking a slow sip.

"Tastes... terrible." Jack whined, dropping his head. "Don't see why you like it so much."

"I don't," Shane answered, taking a quick chug. "It's better than having nothing to do."

There was a silent moment while they both drank together in silence. Shane grumbled, feeling the effects of alcohol sipped into his head. It was starting to feel a bit awkward.

He noticed Jack would sometimes flicker his sights at him, his eyes analyzing him. He would open his mouth, almost saying a word before closing it up.

"What is it?" Shane asked, keeping his suspicious eyes on the farmer.

"Never mind."

"Cut it out," Shane replied. He glared at Jack, who stared back unimpressed. "Just tell me."

"Well..." Jack started, taking another curious sip of his beer. Pausing as if he was calculating the best phrasing, he said. "Do you have anything you want to do, right now?"

Shane stopped drinking and stared away in the distant. Honestly, all he wanted to do recently is drink, eat and take a long nap.

"Nah."

"Well, never mind then." Jack finished with a casual shrug, taking a heavy drink and emptying his can. He crushed it with his hands clumsily and placed the flat disc into his pocket.

Shane followed, passing his disc to Jack. The farmer always had a policy of asking for aluminium cans from him. Something about recycling.

"Want more?" Shane asked as he grabbed another can.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to finish another can." Jack said, tapping his head. "Can't get too drunk or I'll get an hangover."

Shane smirked. "Pff, who gets drunk from two cans?," Cracking it open, he handed the beer to Jack. "Here, drink half of this and I'll finish the rest."

Jack took it and nodded, muttering a quiet thanks. Shane watched as the farmer slowly drank his share, before curiosity poked his head out.

"So what's the thing that you wanted to do?" He asked.

Jack continued to drink, taking his time to answer.

"Well, don't judge me but-"

He took another sip.

"I kinda always wanted to-"

And another.

"Suck someone off in public."

\---

Shane nodded sagely before wiggling his fingers for the can. Jack passed it along with a smile before Shane turned away and downed the can in one go.

"Uh, you okay?" Jack asked lighthearted, an amused smile on his face.

"Of course not, the hell you saying that kind of crap." Shane grumbled, refusing to look at Jack.

"Hey... you asked me to answer. And it's just a thought."

Shane crushed the empty can and passed it to Jack. He ignored the little jolt of nervousness he got when their fingers touched.

"And it's not like I'm asking you." Jack added on, his cheeky smile on his face.

Shane breathe out, and clicked his tongue. This guy...

"Though if you're interested, I don't mind."

Jack fiddled with his thumbs playfully when Shane turned around to face him. He smiled, as if he didn't offer a guy a blowjob. "Just saying."

Opening his mouth widely, he made a lewd motion with his hands, chuckling when Shane inadvertently blushed.

"You're drunk."  
  
"Not that much, if you're worried about that." Jack answered reassuringly.

Shane's fingers twitched. This has to be a joke, right?

\-----

Humming, Jack unbuttoned Shane's fly, his fingers flowing down with the zipper as they opened up. Grinning with excitement, the farmer had his free hand creeping up Shane's shirt, giving a little squeeze of his building softness of Shane's waist.

His fingers danced down, burying itself in the forest of pubic hair trailing down to surround the base of his dick. "Furry," Jack commented, almost in admiration.

Shane made a grumbled reply, explaining how he wasn't expecting a blowjob that night or he would had trimmed. Jack laughed at the sudden shyness of the usual brash man. "Come on, I'm a farmer. It shouldn't be a surprised that I like them all natural."

Shane closed his eyes tight as he focused on his drink, on the taste. He tried to ignore the fact that he allowed, even asked the farmer to do this to him.

He was kinda pent up, cut him a break.

Shane let out a snort of air when Jack cupped his dick through his plaid boxers. Trying to not swear under his breath, he allowed Jack to grope him through his underwear. Those fingers felt him up, exploring his sensitive crotch. His head felt like it was swimming; like he was in a dream.

He put his beer down.

With an impressed whistle, Jack pulled out Shane's cock from the opening of his boxers, the hefty meat slowing getting rigid. Even at this state, he could tell-

"Figured that you were hung."

"Huh?"

"You looked like the type." Jack answered with a grin, making Shane blush. He wrapped his hand over the muscle, thick and meaty, feeling the warmth of rushing blood. He shivered, he didn't realized how cold it was starting to get. It must be even colder for Shane, he thought.

Should warm him up.

Jack stroked his neighbor's shaft, eyes focused as the dick grow into life, hardening within his fist. Soon enough, it was rigid, completely stiff.

It stood tall, proudly amidst a base covered of rough pubic curls. Jack licked his lips. It had been a long time for him, and the prize in front of him looked incredibly delectable.

The cock twitched, begging for more contact. Jack's excitement was bubbling deep. He wasn't that focused on size. But there's something impressive about Shane's huge package. It was a challenge that he was willing to overcome.

"Don't worry. I got experience with taking care of cocks." Jack said.

Shane audibly groaned at the farmer's dumb joke, his palm going straight to his face. It made the farmer chuckled.

As an apology, Jack gave a little sloppy peck on Shane's cockhead, his tongue lapping at the glands. In reaction, he received a driplet of pre-cum on his tongue.

The taste was uniquely Shane, he said to himself, shuffling his body into a better position. As he moved his head to a better angle, he dipped down to swallow the mushroom tip with grace.

Shane groaned from the depths of his throat as Jack continued to move his head lower to swallow his cock up. They weren't even thinking about the possibility of someone catching the two of them. Fuck, it might shake up the dullness of the town anyway.

Shane nudged his hips upwards, careful to not jab Jack too hard. Jack took it well, caressing Shane's fuzzy thighs as if to tell him to relax. Giving a wink, Jack sunk down inch by inch. The sight of Jack's lips slipping over his erected cock made Shane trembled.

Jack paused with his lips wrapped over Shane's cock, his throat adjusting to the intrusion before pulling back messily. He gave his throat a little massage, his thumb pressed against the sides.

He used to be a lot better, but he didn't have a lot of practice in recent years. He knew he could do it though.

He glanced at Shane, laying back on the boardwalk. His chest was bouncing heavily, his shirt lifted up to reveal his soft, furry belly. His cheeks were deep red and his eyes shut tight, almost in prayer. It was an adorable sight, Jack thought.

Returning his focus back to Shane's cock, now glistening with spit and precum. He licked across the underside down to Shane's balls, giving the spheres gentle kisses. The sound of Shane's whines encouraged the farmer; he moved up, dragging his tongue to the tip before swallowing the shaft down his throat.

Jack forced his throat to open up while he continued to slipped his head down Shane's meaty cock. Slowly, he slid inches into his throat, progressively getting deeper down. Breathing heavily through his nose.

Shane blinked hard while he pulled himself upwards to catch a clearer view of the farmer swallowing his cock down. Jack was reaching almost to the base. He looked determined, and he flickered his sights up at Shane cockily.

Keeping eye contact, Jack took a deep breathe and pushed all the way down. When he finally swallowed to the base, he gave Shane a thumbs up.

The sight of Jack all the way down his cock, nose nuzzled on his pubes with a little hint of a smile made Shane groaned deeply in pleasure. With the tight, wet squeeze around his sensitive dick, he couldn't tell if he would last much longer.

He kept his eyes on the farmer as he slowly pulled off, his wet tongue rubbing the underside of his shaft. When he popped off, a little strand of saliva dropped from Jack's mouth, falling onto his belly, and Shane couldn't help himself from swearing.

Jack smiled happily, taking a heavy breath after his tremendous effort. He was slightly disappointed in himself. He had really fallen out of practice.

He looked at Shane, who stared at him with hooded eyes, face flushed, definitely not from the alcohol anymore. With a predatory grin, Jack swallowed the thick meat back to his mouth.

His hands moved, one crept down to Shane's heavy balls, jiggling them while the other moved to Shane's soft belly. Circling his pointer finger around Shane's belly button, he continued with his blowjob, sliding up and down the shaft. His saliva dripped down to Shane's balls, making it even more moist.

While he wrapped his lips around the hefty dick, his tongue lapped at the velvety skin of the shaft, tasting sweat. The slit of the head pressed against the back of his mouth. As he continued his work, he could feel Shane's balls rising up, signs of a coming orgasm.

Almost to confirmed Jack's expectations, Shane warned. "I-I'm going to cum... so you might want to back off."

In defiance, Jack focused on pleasuring the tip, his hands squeezing and rubbing the shaft, almost urging Shane to cum inside his mouth. Ending with a heavy moan, Shane squinted his eyes shut as he released into Jack's mouth.

Jack moaned when heat flooded into his mouth. The bitter taste of Shane's cum overwrote his senses, and he let his mouth be flooded with Shane's hot seed. His throat quivered in excitement and delight as it continued to received a massive load.

When Shane finally opened his eyes, panting like he had just ran a marathon, he caught the sight of Jack swallowing his sperm. His adam's apple bobbed at every swallow and he let out a gasp of exhilaration. Jack turned to face him and smiled like he didn't drank his sperm.

"It tasted better than that shitty beer."

"Ah, fuck."

\-----

Jack tapped the stack of empty cans in his pocket, while Shane stretched as they prepared to go home.

"So same time next week?" Jack asked, brushing his knees from dirt.

"I thought you don't want me to drink so much." Shane said, consciously avoiding eye contact. He lifted the rest of his beers. He couldn't finish it. Too tired.

"I wasn't talking about the drinking."

"Oh," Shane answered. Scratching the back of his neck, he answered.

"...Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I did this fic like 5 times and I keep changing everything. I'm bad.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic, even though it's pretty short. No beta'd, I apologize for any typos/errors. I might rewrite this in the future. 
> 
> Kudos/comments/criticisms are appreciated, and thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](raggyscribes.tumblr.com)


End file.
